Koji's Journey
by Clo89
Summary: a cool story about a kid who recieves special powers from a science lab explosion. sounds like its been done, but Read and review and you will not be dissapointed.


**Koji's Journey Chapter 1**

The world is hard to understand. Not everyone is created the same, some are created different. This is my story, my curse, and my rebirth. It all started out on a cool winter morning. I was getting ready to go to my first day of school in America. I had just moved here about a week ago from Japan. My name is Koji Sarafujio, and I am 17 years old. I live in a quiet neighborhood located in a place called Armonk. It's very nice; it looks like just another quiet town where nothing happens. I like that kind of quiet lifestyle where the people you talk to the most are your neighbors. Anyway today is my first day of school in America. I am very excited to see how different American children are different from those in Japan. As soon as I walked in the school door all you could see was kids everywhere. Then a bell rang and they all disappeared. My first class was science with Mr. Kaplan. He was a well-built man, and from the look on his face that he was as excited as me to start class. I found it strange that including me there were only seven kids in the whole class. One of the kids introduced himself from the start he told me his name was Robert, but he wanted to be called Rob. So I made my first American friend! Then the teacher took attendance. He said all the names one by one. I learned everyone's names quickly. There was Eido, a short boy with orange hair and fairly white skin. Then next was Justin, he was a strong boy who looked liked he worked out a lot. Then the girl sitting next to Justin was Jessica. She was a girl with dark brown hair and a flower shirt on. Rob's name was called next, and then a beautiful girl named Clair was called. She had blond hair and a navy blue sweater on; I hoped to sit next to her. The last name called was Joey, but there was no one left in the classroom. Then finally a kid with dark black hair and a fire red shirt busted through the door. I guessed that he was Joey. After attendance was taken the teacher told us that we had to work on our first day of class. The class moaned, but I was ecstatic about it. He told us that we were to be working with an experimental chemical called Sp7. Mr. Kaplan told us to be careful with the chemical because it was Inflammable. I started to examine the chemical under a microscope, while gazing at Clair at the same time. Then I heard someone scream because Joey was using his lighter to ignite the Sp7. Then a big explosion of smoke filled the room. It was hard to breath and I barely made it out of the classroom with all of the other kids. Everyone turned out alright, except Mr. Kaplan was lost in the explosion. Classes were canceled for the rest of the day. Later when I got home my body turned freezing cold. My parents took me to the doctor, but he couldn't figure out what was wrong. He just told me to get plenty of rest. The next morning I woke up with no blanket. Parts of my bed were frozen solid. I found frozen shards of my blanket on the floor of my room. I became afraid of what happened. I had to go to school anyway. Before I left my mom gave me a cup of coffee for the trip. As soon as I touched it the coffee turned to ice and I dropped the cup on the floor. I was really freaked out, but I thought it would be better at school. When I got there I was talking to the kids in my class and it turns out everyone felt weird yesterday after the explosion. I talked to Rob and he showed me that he could hold a static charge in his hand for a couple seconds. I was really freaked out and then I told him what happened to me this morning. We thought it was the explosion that gave us these powers. Then we felt a blaze of heat in the room. Joey was emitting fire from his body. My body quickly grew cold, I guess as a natural defense. Then I started to see sparks coming from Rob. Then weird things started to happen to the other kids as well. Then all grew quiet as a deep dark voice I didn't recognize silenced the room. It was Mr. Kaplan, but he looked a lot different. He must have been transformed too. Then his body started to glow a dark purple and then he must have transported us somewhere else with his powers. The world looked so different then the school, I looked around but all I saw were the students, and Mr. Kaplan was nowhere to be found. Then one by one my classmates wandered off into small groups as I watched them in the distance. All that was left was Rob and I. As I started to examine the surrounding area I heard some rustling in the trees. Then I heard some loud stomping. Then out of the trees comes this gigantic lizard-like creature with burning red eyes and green scaly skin. Rob sparked up, as attempted to awake my hidden ice power from within.


End file.
